Turnabout Travels
by The Black Rabbit Alice
Summary: Due to a strange attack caused by a chain, Alice finds herself in an unknown place...True Cross Academy. With the help from the Okumura Twins and Night, will she be able to return home? Collaborative fic with kilohoku92. Contains GilxAlice and NightxOkumuraTwins.


******Rated M for swear and violence.**

**kilohoku: Hello fellow readers 'u'! My name is kilohoku92. My friend and I decided to do this crossover a couple of days ago *really it's been 3 days***

**Rabbit Alice: Welcome, all you servants and plebians! Today, the great Alice-sama shall present to you a story!**

**kilohoku: Hey! I told you not to pop up whenever you feel like it! **

**Rabbit Alice: This is posted on **_**my **_**account. You got a problem with that, you Seaweed Wife?**

**kilohoku: -_-; anyways! This was really inspired by RPing or roleplaying c:. I play as Rin, Yukio, Night and Gil and my friend does Alice, and Oz~ Now to clear some things up, yes, there is a real big difference in "Pandora Hearts" world and "Ao No Exorcist" world, and we will try our very hardest to make it like the world of both stories. **

**Rabbit Alice: Yes, this story is exactly based on our RolePlays, just as my wife said. This story is our first collab fic, and we hope you enjoy reading it. xD**

**kilohoku: Let's see do I have any more to say….*mumbles to myself* ? Oh! There will be some couples in here, so if you don't like it, than shoo! You have been warned! If you don't mind, then welcome and I hope you enjoy the story! ^_^/**

**Rabbit Alice: Now! Onwards with the show!**

**kilohoku: Oh! And if anyone is confused about either story, feel free to PM me or my friend c:! That is all I have to say~ *PM her like no tomorrow!***

**Rabbit Alice: Do the same to her as well, except…leave some seaweed while you're at it. It'll make her tick off. *smirks***

**kilohoku: *vein pops* Ok, you are asking for it random pop ups! *chasing it while it still has a troll face on***

**Rabbit Alice: …Just start the dang story already. **

**WARNING: This story contains pure GilxAlice and NightxOkumura Twins. If you do not support these shippings, you should not read it. We don't want to have any flames going on by some stupid argument. Keep it clean here, is all we ask. Flames are not allowed here.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Pandora Hearts and Ao no Exorcist. That belongs to Mochizuki Jun (PH) and Katou Kazue (AnE).**

* * *

Rin Okumura was walking down the stairs of the True Cross Academy. Classes have ended for the day, and knowing Rin, he would eventually have to head back to his dorm room with his younger brother, Yukio. As he pondered down the last steps, he saw a young girl in the middle of the entrance hall.

She had long brown hair, with two side braids, as if connected by a chain; it almost made contact with the concrete floor. The girl had a red coat with a white diamond design, a black skirt and laced up white boots. The young half-demon couldn't help but notice her…she seemed so…out of place, as if the girl had no clue where she was. He walked up to her, looking into her purple pupils.

"I have never seen you before…What is your name?" Rin asked her, while holding the black strap of his sword carrier with his katana Kurikara and school bag with the other.

"Nn?" She took a glance upon him, with a confused expression written all over her face. "That's my line. Who are you? I don't believe we've met before…"

"I asked you first! Are you new to True Cross Academy? Cause I can get my brother to help you." He replied, with a small red tint on his cheeks. He didn't want to be rude, especially when meeting a lost girl.

"Hmph." She scoffed, flipping her hair behind her shoulders. "My name is Alice. People know me as 'The Bloodstained Black Rabbit,' or 'B-Rabbit' for short. What's it to ya?" Alice blinked, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Wait a second…how the hell did I get here? A moment ago I was with Oz and Seaweed Head…"

"Bloody Black Rabbit? Is that some sort of demon?" Rin was completely dumbfounded. Clearly this girl was not a normal resident at True Cross Town. Her clothes were way out of the ordinary. "Well, my name is Rin Okumura!"

"That's right." Alice pointed her finger in front of Rin's face, almost flicking him. "I'm no demon. I'm what you humans call a 'chain." She tilted her head slightly. "Rin Okumura…huh? That's some name…For a Quilfish."

"Chains? Like what those prisoners wear?" Now Rin was even more confused than ever. He had no idea what she meant by being a 'chain', little did he know, that Alice was not from this world.

This girl was originally from Reveille, with Oz Vessalius and Gilbert Nightray. They fought a weird-looking chain back there, and when Alice did the finishing blow on that creature, it disappeared, taking her along with her. She woke up to see herself lying on the stairs of True Cross Academy, away from her two comrades. Or in her case, her two manservants.

"No. Not that kind. Chains are creatures that dwell from a dimension you humans call the 'Abyss.' I was born from there. I escaped from the Abyss to find my lost memories." Alice explained. Even so, she wasn't making any progress with her searching. Even though she fought chain after chain, there weren't many of them that contained a single memory fragment for her to keep.

"What's an Abyss? We have Gehenna, Assiah…and…" He said, until his eyebrow twitched, realizing that she just called him a completely different name. "Who the fuck are you calling a Quilfish?! Your outfit reminds me of a ring master for a circus!"

Alice gritted her teeth, and stomped her foot on the ground hard. "Don't screw around with me, you piece of garbage! And speak for yourself! Your outfit is totally weird! I do not come from a fucking family of god damn circus freaks! That's where that Clown bastard belongs! Don't you dare talk back to me, Quilfish!"

"My outfit isn't as weird as yours! And what Clown bastard?! Are you talking about Mephisto? Cause he sure is a creepy clown! And stop calling me a fish!"

She smirked, putting her hands on her hips. "I've never seen anyone wear anything like that before. Mmh? There's another Clown bastard in this world? I thought there was only one." The 'clown' she was reffering to was none other than Xerxes Break, a servant of the Rainsworth household. He was a member of the Pandora, and very well known for his legal chain, 'Mad Hatter.' But Rin had no clue who she was talking about when it came to 'clowns' in her point of view. "Mephisto…? That sounds like a name of a shoe. Your hair is so spiky and blue that it reminded me of a Quilfish."

"You're _really _fucking pushing me with this 'Quilfish' nickname, dumbass." Rin growled, as he clenched his fist.

"_Oh_? Do my words _sting_ you, Quilfish? Well, worry not. If you want to plead for your puny life, feel free to do so." Her lips curved into a smug grin.

"Tch. You are the one to beg for your life, you stupid girl." He put his bag down, and took out his Kurikara from the red carrier while holding the sword with both hands.

"Is that so?" Alice put her fist in her hand, cracking her knuckles hard. "This is going to get interesting…Bring it on, Quilfish."

"Alright, crazy girl! Get ready!" Rin couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't going to let this Alice girl have the last laugh. As he was about to change into his blue flames, he felt someone's hand touch his shoulder. "Hm?" He turned around, seeing his younger brother, Yukio. "Ack! Yukio! What are you doing?!" He straighten up while holding Kurikara with his right hand, and Alice simply stared at the two of them.

"I apologize with Nii-san's attitude…He usually doesn't lose his temper this quickly like and it has been long time since he did…" The spectacled younger brother spoke, and he walked over to Alice, offering her a handshake. "My name is Yukio, and are you lost, Miss…?"

"Ah…Oh." The brunette blinked as she looked up on Yukio. "My name is Alice. Where am I?" Alice's eyes narrowed sadly. "Lost…you say? I guess you could say that. For a second, I was separated from my manservants…and now I don't know where I am or where they are."

"Hm? Manservants…?" Yukio said, staring back at her. "This is True Cross Academy, for exorcists to train."

"Mhmm. They're…what you say…my comrades." She replied, putting a finger up to her chin. "True Cross Academy? I've been to Reveille and Sablier…but I've never seen this place before…it's so big! Exorcist? Who are they? Can you eat them?"

"The fuck is Sailver and Revel?" Rin mumbled to himself.

"Wouldn't _you _like to know, Quilfish? That's where I came from before I ended up in this place." She smirked. Technically, she came from the Abyss, but she lives with Oz and Gilbert, so Reveille would be her residence. Although…she did go to Sablier to check out that 'gas incident' that was rumored there…But that doesn't mean that she _lived_ there, _per se_.

"Okay, _now _you are fucking asking for it!" He twitched, as he walked over to the two.

"Nii-san!" Yukio's eyes widened, as he witnessed Rin punched Alice across the cheek, causing her to fall down to the ground.

"Tch…" She looked up at Rin with a glare, and rubbed her right cheek. "I forgot…without Raven, I can't unleash my power…Damn it…" The power of the B-Rabbit is definitely a force to be reckoned with, and Alice was really strong with that kind of skill. However, she was helpless, since Oz and Gilbert are not with her, she can't use her powers to fight back.

Rin pointed his finger to her face, with an enraged expression. "You need to watch that fucking mouth you have! This isn't a fairyland!"

"Shut up!" Alice snarled, slapping his finger away from her face. "You are in no position to command me, you fucked up Quilfish! How dare you talk to me like that!"

"How dare _I _talk to you like this?! _You're _the one fucking like you are some fucking queen of England! Well, _your highness_, this _isn't_ your castle and we _aren't _your servants! So get fucking used to it!" Rin angrily exclaimed, as he picked up his bag and sword from the ground. He turned away from Yukio and Alice, leaving the two alone.

"…Tch. Who ever said I was some god damn queen? That cretlin Quilfish is not worthy of being my manservant." She looked down at the ground, and bit her lip. "…I have to go back. But how? How can I get back to where I came from? To where I belong?"

Yukio pushed his glasses up a little, and sighed. "I am terrible sorry about that, Alice…Nii-san doesn't have a good temper…"

"Mmh?" Alice looked up at him, and shaking her head. "I don't give a damn about what that Quilfish has to say about me. He wouldn't make a good manservant either. I was teleported here by accident. I want to find my way back where I came from. Back to…_him_."

"Him…?" He tilted his head slightly, but didn't further question it. "And as a plea, will you please don't call Nii-san a 'Quilfish,' he really doesn't like nicknames that much, that is all I am asking."

The young chain looked away from him, hiding her tainted blush. "It's nothing." She looked down at her hands. "Then…what should I call him? Usually when I meet someone new, I give them a nickname."

"Mm. I see. Let's see…" Yukio said, nodding his head. "Are you _sure_ you don't call anyone by their name?"

"Actually…no." Alice closed her fist gently. "I address one of my manservants by his name. Oz. He's one of my closest comrades, along with his useless servant, Seaweed Head."

"I see…" He cleared his throat. "Is it possible to call Nii-san by his real name since you aren't from around here?"

"By his…real name?" She blinked, staring at him.

"Yes." He nodded.

"I-I can try…" She looked away from him, not making eye contact. "…but I can't promise you it'll be good."

"It's worth a shot, right?" Yukio said, smiling at her. "You can stay at our dorm until we figure out how to get you back home."

"…Y-Yeah…" Alice's eyes widened, and she puffed her cheeks slightly. "I guess…I'll stick with you guys…until I can find a way to go home…"

Yukio extended a hand out to her. "Follow me, please."

She blinked, and then nodded, taking his hand in grasp. "Okay…" And with that, he led her to their dormitories, where Alice will be staying until she can find a way to return to Reveille.

* * *

**A/N: And that's that! *phew* This is Rabbit Alice speaking. :D *points to Kilohoku* Seaweed Wife over there is too tired from chasing that stupid pop up, so I'll be the one to end things off here. So what do you guys think? It's been ages since we've last written a story, so we hope things went out well! Please review and favorite! We'd really appreciate it. :3 When Alice calls Rin a "Quilfish', it was a reference to a Pokemon with the exact same name. Google it and it'll make perfect sense. xD**

**The cover image for this story was drawn by me. C: I thought it would be fitting if I drew our story cover, ahaha.~**

**Also, check out my friend's (kilohoku92) stories! She's a really good writer. :) *mumbles* and a really good Seawife-*shot by Gil's gun*...Okay, I'll stop.**

**Anyway! Look forward to the next chapter! :) **


End file.
